


Origins

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S01 Drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Drabble, Explosions, F/M, Hospitals, Metahumans, Reader-Insert, Revenge, S01E01, Short, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After getting hit from the Particle Accelerator explosion, you find yourself waking up in the hospital with more than a few aches and pains.





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s gooo baaack, back to the begiiiiniiiing! Flash Drabble S01E01

You wake up in a stiff hospital bed, every part of your body feeling sore. Sitting up a bit, you try to rack your brain as to what had happened to you.

One of the last things you remember is being at S.T.A.R. Labs for Harrison Wells’ unveiling of the Particle Accelerator. You were there the night it went off.

Only you were a protestor.

Word had gotten out that there could be severe and life-threatening consequences if they were to follow through with their scientific execution. It would seem you were right to protest, too. Not a minute after the Particle Accelerator went off, a frightening explosion went off from the Lab’s core and swept through the city. And thinking about it, you remember feeling a horrible gut-punch (times fifty) to the stomach by an invisible force.

And here you are now.

You spot a glass of water on the bedside table next to you, but when you go to take it, you can’t quite reach. You’re too sore and weak. But then, something startles you.

With your outreached hand, the glass shakes on the small table and causes the water to ripple and jump. The glass makes a sudden jump off the table just as you lose your balance in bed reaching for it.

_What… is happening to me?_

_Did I make that move?_

Something tells you deep down that this is all the mad scientist’s doing. Anything this freaky would have come from him, and seeing as the last thing that you remember happening to you coincides with his massive scientific failure. It has to be  _his_  fault.

Harrison Wells did this to you.

And he was going to pay.


End file.
